


Ray's First Time

by PhoenixSavant



Series: First Times [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixSavant/pseuds/PhoenixSavant
Summary: An ask from @mysticmess707miss on Tumblr.  One of three.





	Ray's First Time

                Ray fidgeted with the ruffles of his shirt as he looked at his reflection in the mirror.  He had to look perfect tonight and the second tier was not willing to hang evenly.  He snorted in frustration and tugged at it again.

                When you had tried, several nights before, to lure him to your bed, Ray had been startled.  He frowned at his reflection.  His reaction had been weak and afraid, and he was embarrassed by it.  It took a few conversations before he could admit that he shared your desires.

                What you didn’t know was that Ray had spoken to one of the believers about the entire matter.  He knew Savior wouldn’t approve.  She might even insist that he have a cleansing ceremony if she knew.  He frowned nervously in the mirror at the thought.  You were worth the risk.  He wanted to do anything to make you happy, even this.

                “Boyo, you’re old enough by far to be interested in sex,” the believer had said.  “If you found someone and you’re both ready for it, just go for it.  You don’t need anyone to tell you how.  It’s kind of a thing you learn as you go anyway.”

                “But Savior will be so angry if she finds out,” Ray had complained. 

                “Then we’ll just make sure she doesn’t,” the believer winked.

                “So, it’s not…  It’s not a corruption?  I mean, I shouldn’t feel guilty for wanting to…” Ray asked nervously.

                “Nah, it’s not.  It’s a normal part of life.”  The believer looked at him quizzically.  “Do you love each other?”

                Ray had blushed then.  He’d barely admitted his feelings to you.  “I… I think I do.  I told her I do.” 

                “And she loves you?”

                Ray nodded mutely, still blushing.

                “Alright.  Tell you what, I’ll help you out this time.  I’ll bring your dinner tonight and we can talk about it then.”  The believer clapped Ray on the shoulder and smiled broadly.  “Don’t worry.  I won’t tell a soul.  And congratulations.  Love isn’t something that everyone finds in this world.  Hold on to it and cherish it.” 

                That had been the start of the planning.  The believer, who Ray learned was identified as number 4297, brought his dinner that night, and slipped a couple condoms into Ray’s hand while unloading the tray.  He told Ray to tell everyone that he was not to be disturbed on this night, and that no one should come to his room for any reason.  The believer would bring meals for you both, under the pretense that he took one to Ray’s room.  No one but the three of you would know, and Ray could stay the night in your room.

                Ray smoothed his lapels now that the ruffles were finally perfect.  He felt the gift from the believer in his inside pocket and his stomach churned.  He had lied.  He lied to the believers and to the Savior.  No one suspected a thing, but he knew, and felt the dread of being found out.  His insides felt like a basket of snakes, twisting around one another.

                “She’s worth it,” he said to his reflection.  “She’s worth everything, even facing Savior.”  He gave himself a determined, reassuring look and nodded.  Turning away from the mirror, he took up his phone and sent one short message.  “I’m on the way.” 

                Your phone chimed and you opened the screen to find Ray’s message.  You were nervous enough that you’d been ready for over an hour.  You paced the room, dreading a message saying that he couldn’t be there tonight.  If the Savior found out, you would both be in so much trouble! 

                Ray’s message banished the fears that he wouldn’t come to your room, and unleashed nervousness that he was coming right away.  You looked around the room, wondering where you should be to meet him.  The bed was too racy, the couch was too far away.  Sitting at the table would make it look like you had been starving. 

                A soft knock at the door settled the matter as you turned on impulse and raced to open it.  You greeted Ray with an excited smile, stepping back to allow him into your room.

                He stepped in and as soon as the door closed, his arms were around you.  “Hello, Princess,” he murmured into your hair.

                “Hello sweetheart,” you answered, pressing your face into his jacket.

                Ray leaned back and tilted your face up with his thumb.  “Are you sure?  Is this really what you want?”

                You smiled without hesitation.  “I’m sure, Ray.  I love you so much.  I want us to be together, like a normal couple.”  

                He smiled, and you could see his nervousness, “I want that too.  I want to be able to make you happy, to give you everything you want.”

                “I just want you,” you assured him.

                Ray kissed you softly before whispering, “You have me.” 

                Another knock on the door signaled the arrival of your dinner.  You opened the door and the believer rolled the tray in, moving dishes gently to the table.  Your stomach growled as the aromas wafted through the air.   

                Ray grinned at you as the believer left.  He was sure, now, that no one else would come to your room.  He still didn’t like lying to Savior, but looking at you, looking so beautiful in the outfit you’d chosen for tonight, he found he didn’t care anymore. 

                You shared your meal, pulling your chairs close together and feeding one another.  Neither of you was thinking especially about food though.  You both knew what you had planned for tonight.  The anticipation built slowly.  Ray caressed your face, you leaned into his shoulder and stroked his chest, his fingers wrapped around your ribs, almost reaching your breast. 

                It wasn’t long before dinner was abandoned as you found yourself buried in passionate kisses.  You hadn’t known Ray knew how to kiss like this, but you weren’t complaining at the discovery.   Each kiss stole your breath and drew a tightening, heated sensation deep in your belly.  You answered his kisses, pressing yourself against him as your arms wrapped around his back. 

                Ray rose from his chair, holding your hand and leading you away from the table.  Starting toward the bed, he turned to you and looked into your eyes.  “Are you sure about this?” he asked, his voice low and tight.

                “I’m sure,” you answered, hearing your own voice carry the same tones of desire as his.  “I’m very sure.” 

                He kissed you again, deeply, pulling you close and pinning your body to his.  His fingers teased the small hairs at the back of your neck as he walked you backwards to the bed, never breaking the kiss.  When your legs bumped into the mattress, Ray lifted you and laid you gently on the comforter.  He stood beside you, looking down at you with worshipful eyes. 

                You reached out your hand.  “Come here?”

                When Ray began to unbutton his jacket, you sat up, interrupting the nervous movements of his fingers and moving the buttons smoothly through their holes.  After opening the last, you slid your palms up his body, pushing his jacket over his shoulders. 

                Ray shrugged free of the heavy cloth, letting it fall to the floor behind him.

                You pulled on the ruffles he’d worked so hard to position, drawing him down to lay beside you.  The heat that throbbed between your legs drove you to bravery and you leaned over him.  Kissing first his lips, you moved to graze his jawline before turning to trail your lips along his neck.  He moaned softly and when you found his shirt in the way and began to reverse your direction, he hastily unfastened the top button to make way for you. 

                Rising slightly, you saw his eyes screwed shut and his free hand gripping the blanket.  Your gaze traveled the length of his body and you could see evidence of the effect your kisses were having in the thick bulge beneath his pants.  Smiling, you drew close, first licking softly at the hollow beneath his neck, then drawing your teeth across the sensitive skin. 

                Ray groaned deeply and rolled you to your back.  He looked down on you, panting heavily, his eyes wide.  He bit his lip nervously and drew his fingers up to curl around the curve of your breast.  His eyes fixed on your face, watching your response as he slowly tightened his grip. 

                You closed your eyes, pressing your chest into his touch and whimpered.  The rhythmic pulsing of his fingers as they squeezed your soft flesh made the juncture between your legs pulse.  You rocked your thighs together, seeking relief. 

                Kneeling beside you, Ray opened the buttons of your shirt, slowly letting the light fabric fall open as your chest rose and fell rapidly.  As his eyes rose to meet yours, he asked softly, “Is this alright?”

                You nodded, biting your lip.

                “I… You know I don’t know what to do, right?” he asked, blushing softly.

                Hearing his hesitance, you lifted yourself to lean on an elbow.  “Do you want to not?” you asked.  “We can wait, if you need to?” 

                Ray shook his head, closing his eyes and drawing in a deep breath.  “I don’t want to wait, Princess.  We’re here, I don’t want to be anywhere else.  I just, I don’t know what to do.  I don’t want to mess this up.” 

                You smiled slowly and reached out to trace your fingertips down the side of his face.  “You’re doing wonderfully so far,” you promised. 

                “Are you sure?” he questioned, searching your face. 

                You nodded and took his fingers in your own.  Drawing up the hem of your skirt, you pressed his fingers against the thin fabric of your panties, letting him feel the heat and wetness there.  “This is how sure I am.  You’ve done this to me.  Do you know what it means?” 

                Ray’s eyes widened and he gulped nervously.  “I… I’ve… I mean…” he fumbled before nodding mutely in answer.

                You grinned.  “Ray, sweetheart, I think you should take responsibility for what you’ve done.” 

                A shaky breath and his mouth dropping open were your only answer at first.  Then Ray’s fingers flexed against you, one lone digit finding the path between the folds of your flesh.  Electric shocks spread through your body as he found your need but granted no relief.

                Your head tilted back and you clamped your lips together, biting hard to keep from crying out.  Still, the high-pitched whimper rolled through your throat as your hips bucked beneath his touch.

                 When Ray’s lips closed over your collarbone and his teeth pressed against your skin, you thought your entire being might erupt in flames.  His fingertips continued their exploration as he left blossoming red marks from your neck to your shoulder.  Pulling your bra away, he exposed your hardened nipple to the cool air of the room only briefly before his lips covered it in heat and drew another cry from you. 

Too soon he stopped though, and you looked down to see him shifting so that he sat between your legs.  He pulled his lower lip between his teeth as he tugged your panties down.  You wriggled your legs free of them and he caressed the inside of your thigh, his eyes fixed on your own.  

Your body moved without your direction, your legs opening to leave a clear view for Ray.  You knew he could see the swollen lips and the wetness that slicked them.  Your lip moved to mimic his, drawing itself between your teeth where you bit down, surprised to feel yourself trembling.

Ray moved to wrap his arms around your thighs, kissing your heat softly, hesitantly.  You wrapped your fingers in his hair, encouraging him as you pulled him closer.

His lips parted and his tongue darted out, tasting you and making you gasp.  At the sound, he drew the tip of his tongue through your folds, finding the hardened nub hidden between them.  When you uttered a pleading cry, he flicked against it, his breath adding to the heat already there.  Your hips rose against his mouth, seeking the pressure you needed.

Ray chuckled happily and pulled away.  “It’s alright, Princess.  We don’t have to hurry.  We have all night,” he soothed.  He suckled at one of your lips, leaving you panting and moaning helplessly. 

He continue to suck, nip, and lick at you until you were thrashing beneath him.  Your cries had grown steadily louder until you grabbed a pillow and buried your face beneath it to muffle your voice.  You were close to release over and over again, but he would always stop and prolong your frustration.  Then, you felt the cool air of the room and the bed shifted. 

Uncovering your face, you saw Ray bending and lifting his jacket.  For a moment you thought he was leaving and with a whimper you reached toward him.  He turned, looking at his palm.  You could see his erection straining the fabric of his pants, but his face was again clouded with uncertainty. 

“I..” he approached the bed with his hand held out.  “I know we’re supposed to use these, but, uhm, I … I don’t know how?”

You saw a pair of condoms in his hand and smiled.  You were thankfully aware of how to use them and took them from him.  You slid them under a pillow and pulled him back to the bed.  “I’ll help.  It’s fine,” you smiled as you kissed him deeply.  Your hands slid over his thin frame, finding the closure on his pants and opening it.  You pulled the zipper down and pushed against them. 

Ray hooked his thumbs in his waist band and pushed, freeing himself from the restrictive garments entirely.  As he did, you pulled off your bra and skirt.  When he looked back at you, there was a moment of hesitation in his eyes again as he realized you were both naked.

Leaning into him, you pressed your lips against his, combing your fingers slowly through his hair.  With a deep moan, Ray leaned into you, pressing you back into the mattress beneath a fresh onslaught of kisses.  Your hands roamed across one another’s bodies like animals freed of cages that were never quite large enough, hungry to know every angle and curve of the spaces they could explore. 

Your fingers found his length and closed around his shaft.  He groaned and thrust, gliding against your palm. 

“Princess,” he gasped against your lips.  “Please… I don’t… I don’t know…” 

You silenced him with another kiss, reaching up to retrieve one of the condoms.  He pulled back, his eyes wide when he heard you tear it open.  Your smile calmed his sudden nervousness as you placed it over his head and slowly unrolled it.  When his eyes rolled back and he gulped, you grinned to yourself.  Once it was in place, you pulled your hand away, pressing your palm into his chest.  “Ray?”

He opened his eyes again and looked at you with fear flickering like shadows behind the desire that blew his pupils wide.  “You’re sure?” he asked again.

You nodded and he swung himself over you, pausing to caress your hair and kiss you softly again.  Then you felt him press against your opening, gently, testing as he went.  Your body opened to him, and you felt him move along your walls and into your depths until he was buried inside you. 

A shudder passed through Ray’s body as he watched your face.  He thought it magnificent, the way your mouth opened and your eyelids fluttered as he entered you.  He wanted to see it again, he needed to see that look on your face.  He pulled back, gasping as your walls gripped his thickness, and then just as slowly, he pressed himself into you again.

This time, a soft mewling sound made its way from your throat and Ray thought he’d finally found Heaven, for no song of angels could possibly be as sweet.  Again and again he moved in you, slowly, feeling the pressure building within himself as you were driven to more beautiful sounds.

You wrapped your arms around Ray’s back and hooked a leg over his hip.  “God, Ray, please,” you begged.  “Please, more, please, faster.”

He responded instantly, increasing his pace and adding his voice to your own as the friction of your bodies pushed him closer to the edge. 

You both tried to remain quiet, to restrain yourselves from giving full voice to the forbidden moment you shared, but still you found yourself calling his name in whispered tones as you urged him on.

“I can’t, I won’t…” he gasped as he drove into you with greater force.

“Don’t… don’t hold… back…” you whispered, planting your lips against his chest and tasting the saltiness there.

Ray groaned deeply, allowing his body to guide him at last, and he slammed himself into you, feeling his head reach some resisting wall.  He watched, enraptured as your eyes closed and a new smile took over your lips.  He listened, enthralled, to the rhythm of your voice gasping and calling his name, its tones growing higher until the single syllable of his name was lost in your song.  As your body tightened and your back lifted from the bed, he felt the last of his control slip and a wave of heat poured out of him, pulling as if from his very spine.  He was vaguely aware that his voice might be calling out too loudly, and utterly unconcerned.

You came with him, writhing and grappling at his body, seeking anything that might give you some anchor.  His body tightened and then sagged against you, his weight comfortable as you panted for air together.  You lay that way, holding one another for a few minutes before he rolled to the side and lay beside you.  His arms folded around you, and he kissed your forehead tenderly. 

“Are you okay?” he asked in a soft whisper.

“Mmhm,” you responded.  “You?”

Ray chuckled and nuzzled your hair.  “Maybe a little too okay?  I feel like I could sleep for days.”

You grinned at that.  Curling up in his arms sounded perfect right now.  Remembering that Ray was to stay the night with you, you roused yourself from the encroaching fatigue.  “Not yet,” you murmured, your fingertips trailing along his arm.  “We need to clean ourselves up and actually get in bed.”

“Hmm.  In a few?  I’m so happy right now, I don’t want to move.”

“No, not yet,” you agreed.  “I don’t want to move, either.”

Ray rewarded you with a kiss, snuggling closer to you.

When you did finally sleep, your head rested on his shoulder and his arm enfolded you as you both drifted off with smiles of contentment.

 


End file.
